


A Blessing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Blessing

Title: A Blessing  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge #108: Sing  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Apparently it's fluff week.

  
~

A Blessing

~

“Ugh,” Ron cried, clapping hands to his ears as he followed Harry through the Floo. “What’s that noise?”

Harry blushed. “Draco likes to sing.”

“He calls that singing?” Ron grimaced. “I’d call it wailing.”

“What do you know, Weasley?” Draco said, walking in. “Harry loves my voice.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Anyway, we’ve early meetings tomorrow. See you, Harry.”

After he'd left, Draco turned to Harry. “You _do_ think I can sing, don't you?”

Harry smiled and pulled him close. “You always sound great to me,” he whispered. _There are times when being tone deaf is a blessing._

~


End file.
